


When Science Fiction Becomes Prophetic with Tofadeawayagain

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [9]
Category: Final Fantasy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Episode 9 of Original Characters! I’m your host, Cat Dionisio. How’s everyone holding up? I hope you’re okay! This episode, I chatted with Jessica Page, also known as Tofadeawayagain. I found a kindred spirit. We talked about being super emo, our love of angst, and of course, we couldn’t avoid talking about COVID-19. I know you’re getting sick about talking about it, but I promise you, it’s SUPER relevant to Jessica’s writing.Join us as we discuss: When Science Fiction Becomes Prophetic
Series: Original Characters Podcast [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	When Science Fiction Becomes Prophetic with Tofadeawayagain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tofadeawayagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofadeawayagain/gifts).




End file.
